a Wolf and a Sheep
by floatingdaydream
Summary: Who is the wolf? Who is the sheep? Who is the wolf in sheep's clothing, and who might get eaten? Continuation of the progressing story :) Hope you enjoy them!
1. My name, Izumi-kun

**hi! I am taking this from one of the latest chapters~ hope you enjoy it! It will be multi chapters ^_^ might be drabbles or lemon on the upcoming chapters :p depends on my mood! Do hope I will update as soon as possible.**

**And stuff about disclaimer..I do not own Horimiya.**

* * *

"Is there something you want me to do, Hori-san?"

Upon such question escaping his mouth, her thought ran wild, to the north and to the south, to the places she dared not even to think about.

"Do you want me…to do something?"

She could think of many things already.

_Call my given name. _

_Kiss me for real, not only stealing that stupid clay candy. _

_Touch my cheeks, lean forward, and just goddamn lean forward to me and catch me in hot deep kiss. _

_Take me into your arms. _

_Say….._

The train of thoughts are halted by his chaste kiss to her cheeks.

"Kyoko…" he said solemnly, eyes leveling hers, whilst his face is dangerously close and figure leaning into her, making her unconsciously curling to the natural crook inbetween his broad shoulders and jaw. She held her breath, waiting for the thin lips in front of her moved.

"I….", he hesitantly held his mouth in the midst of sentences, brows knitting a bit just as how he always is whenever he had something on his mind. Kyoko Hori was still freezing in her position, waiting for what comes next. Could it be a deep kiss? She would like to. But what if father comes? Stupid Kyousuke should just buy cigarettes somewhere else in Timbuktu or any other remote places right now.

He blinked several times and looked down, embarrassment creeping up on his face, showing a deep blush on his cheeks.

"I am so sorry Hori-san, I…."

She averted her gaze to the tingling earrings on his left ear, slowly to the right one with a black flat pearl-like button sticking on it, and then even more slowly to his eyes.

"Why Hori-san? Kyoko."She said without thinking. She swore she must be too direct today. But what the hell? This is Miyamura, the man he let in to her room on the school trip to Kyoto. Someone so dear to her…, "Izumi. My name." she added.

"Uh.. Kyoko," he blushed so violently and cupped his own face to hide the stupid smile he must be wearing that time. He gulped, decided to finally reveal what's on his mind.

"You know… Human is not able to control their own hormones.."

That being said, eighteen-year-old Izumi Miyamura, a healthy boy who is experiencing his youth thinks he shall do a mental harakiri for one stupid stuff he wanted to be honest about, but ended up annoying his goddess here.

Kyoko's face was priceless. She was not sure what kind of emotion she should be feeling right now. Or showing. And the greatest boyfriend of the month very decidedly once again thought that he should be very blunt and honest, and should revise what he has said.

"I mean, Kyoko.." he said, giving her the best and most honest smile from his heart, " I could not stop myself from touching you and thinking about some _stuffs_ that will make something down there even more excited anymore, you see…."

* * *

The last thing he remembered is something about the crotch and something about a tiny and lovely hand….

* * *

**There! very short. I promise to update within the next few days, kay? Next would be super fluffy...  
**


	2. His room

**Oh well, I tried to work on my translation job, but procrastination wins today. So here I am, suddenly inspired to update the stories.**

**Enjoy! Review is very welcomed~**

* * *

This is the third time Hori Kyoko sits inside her boyfriend's room.

The first time is when he was sick of course, and well, she came with Tooru. And she has not felt a thing for him that time, she guessed.

The second time is _that_ clay-candy-almost-romantic accident. Was it an accident? Well, something _did _happen already, and she was quite impressed with it. It was a good start in their relationship.

No, she was not a pervert for wanting _things_ to happen. Not that she wanted to experience those adult stuffs girls around her huskily whispered. Only those pretty romantic bits with 'almost' adult stuffs…

No, no, no. This is Izumi Miyamura. A real airhead. She could not expect him to do or plan things thoroughly to make her happy. He would naturally make her happy, intentionally or unintentionally..

But what if, what _if_ inside this empty house he will drug her and do stuffs to her, or he will make bold moves and force himself into her? Perhaps she would not feel forced. Or she would get that itches and goose bumps from the cute stuffs he does to her and will be willingly throwing herself to his arms and let him do as he pleases?

Get ahold of yourself, Kyoko, she said, almost whispering. He has been in your house for so long and not do anything like the boys in shoujo manga. And-

Izumi walked in with cakes.

Cakes!

Suddenly she forgot about all the ruckus she thought up before.

The plate clattered in front of her, weighed by the delicious tiramisu atop of it. The powdery chocolate and coffee covering the cream below it was definitely an eye candy with the beautiful red strawberry, big and inviting, standing proudly amidst the brownish field. To her, the only coffee flavor she could smile widely and enjoy is _this_ heavenly tiramisu!

She readily (if not scarily) stared at the beautiful sight and was about to take _her_ weapon of choice while she noticed what was missing.

"Izumi-kun, where is the fork?"

The boyfriend, who has now taken a seat right beside her threw her the proudest, biggest, most dazzling smile of his.

" Well you've got me, Kyoko-chan…"

"EH?"

_Does he want me to do some kind of service like eating with hands and watch me licking the creams?_

"Well, you are not the only one eating as well.."

_WHAT? Does he want to EAT me? OHGOSHOHGOSH, what should I do? This is too quick! _

Izumi looked at her questioningly, still with wide smile plastered on his face. He cupped her cheek with his left hand, leaning forward, the distance between their faces dangerously closing. He could see how flustered she was, and couldn't help but chuckle.

"Now.. Aaaahhhh"

Kyoko Hori wished she was able to dig a hole and hid inside it right now. And yet she opened her mouth anyway, to the piece of godly tiramisu and the god-damned cheerful face of her _darling_ happily forking it to her, his hand warm on her madly blushing cheek.

She munched it silently, averting her gaze to the side. What could she do? She would really want to smack him for being so clueless and so misleading. She is definitely not a pervert. It is his fault!

As Kyoko was still torn between showing the gladness of indulging his baking (well he said along the way that this tiramisu is specially made for her, by him) and an irritated look of his words (she certainly would rattle about this later), lost in thought was the girlfriend, failed to notice the boyfriend slowly closing his lips to hers, sealing the taste now to be even more sweetly.

Izumi pushed his tongue gently, brushing her tiramisu-tasting sensuous lips he could only long to nib in his many dreams. Holding her cheek in one hand, his other hand roamed through her hair, gently keeping her still as he deepened the intimate kiss. He could hear her humming, her breath heavy as she put her hands to his chest, darting slowly. Soon she opened her mouth a little, wanting more, only to be fiercely invaded by the wet snake of his. The aftertaste of the cake in her mouth was toxicating, as he wants more and more that he slowly pushed her to her back on the floor, the building fire inside of him ablaze even more now that he is on top of her, dominating every inch of her petite body.

The sound of the fork hitting the floor with a dull sound snapped him back to the reality. He slowly released her, giving a chaste kiss on her lips and cheeks.

"Sorry ne, Kyoko..", gently smiling upon the beautiful maiden sprawled under him. He mentally noted that he would do it again sometimes, and promised not to push everything quickly. Kyoko closed her eyes, trying to calm her thumping heart as she looked at him.

Seconds passed, but Kyoko did not show any signs of getting up, nor scolding him. She dreamily just _stared_ at him, and he was beginning to question himself.

_Does she want me to continue? Should I just use this chance, or wait?_

Which then answered by her hands, circling around his neck and pulling him closely to her again. He responded by nuzzling his nose against hers, easing the tension whilst here and there planting light kisses to her face.

"Would you like more, honey?" he asked nonchalantly. She locked her eyes on him, nodding weakly and preparing herself…

"Well, heave-ho!" he said as he pulled her figure from the floor and sat her on his lap, his hands circling around her hips as he took the fork again and cut another piece of cake for her.

"Now say aaaahhh~" he smiled, upon which the goddess he was holding threw him a deadly glare.

"I-ZU-MIIIIIII….." she groaned, pinching his cheeks hard and well, with all her might and power. He screamed uncontrollably upon the horrible pain.

* * *

"Izumi-kun, what happened to your cheek? Someone got into a fight with you?" Toru asked while they were eating their lunch on the rooftop. Izumi's left cheek was swollen, big bluish mark marred his light complexion.

He turned into him, nodding then shrugging. Toru frowned upon this, curiousity, if not concern, got him to ask more.

Izumi looked up at the sky and sighed heavily.

"I don't understand women."


	3. Fancy Ice Cream

**Remember the ice cream parlor Yuki said to Kyoko? Sad ice cream parlor is sad for not greeting this partner yet ;)**

**Enjoy~ Reviews are very welcomed!**

* * *

"Izumi~"

"Yes…?"

"I want ice cream."

Said her majesty the queen of Hori household. As a fellow citizen, Izumi thought he should but bow and please his beloved queen.

"Yes m'lady. Is there any discount on the supermarket?"

"Noooo…," she scowled, "A fancy ice cream."

Izumi took pleasure on his time questioning the ceilings, asking for any idea what the heck is fancy ice cream. Does she mean ice cream with fancy toppings? Or some drinks with fancy ice creams on top of it? Or some fancy-colored ice cream? Does his Kyoko like fancy-flavoured ice cream? What other things form into sentences with the word 'fancy' and 'ice cream'?

"Ne, Kyoko, do you mean fancy as in, you would like me to make you an ice cream with toppings?"

His queen has now turned into the ice queen.

"No, baka-Izumi. No one told you to make ice cream. It does not make the ice cream fancy. Nor does it being so by having _just_ topping."

"Au… Tell me what comes with the word 'fancy' and 'ice cream' then"

She gave him her deadly glance.

She scowled.

He still did not understand.

She stared hard, giving him the looks 'really, Izumi? You don't know?'

He stared back, tried to smile while answering silently with his face that 'I'm so sorry I do not know'

She threw the 'icy stares' to him

It's critical hit!

Izumi surrendered

Izumi is confused!

He basically ended the game by closing up the gap to his queen and kissed him out of the blue.

Just because he did not understand what to do. Now that he's kissing her, he is forcing his brain to rack up some possible actions within this very short period of time.

He deepened his kiss slowly, quite forcefully entering her mouth as he grabbed her back and pulled her tightly. She let out a small squeal to her excitement, clearly enjoying the unpredicted development.

Izumi finally thought of something and ended their kiss abruptly.

Lips still dangerously close, Izumi locked his eyes to her soft and dreamy gazes. Her breathing rapid from the searing sensation and excitement of feeling 'owned' by Izumi, she opened her lips very slightly, inviting for more. The boyfriend ran his hand slowly on her back, while whispering to her lips in husky voice,

"Woman, tell me what you want. A fancy ice cream? You mean you would like me to make you eat the ice cream in the fancy way? Would you want me to make you eat them with my mouth, darling?"

He bet he has sounded like those Jack's line on Titanic. Or Romeo's line for a tsundere Juliet.

He can see her eyes even more dreamier as she looked up to him adoringly. That's the _dere_, and she would be pretty much a tame cat after this. Well, if he were those bad boys, he would swap her out of her feet, carry her all the way to her room and make her eyes even more watery, dreamier, and breathing even harder, of course. But that is not the important fact right now.

What the heck is 'fancy ice cream'?

Kyoko opened her mouth, only to close them again and throw herself to his lap, encircling his necks to his arm.

"I mean the ice cream parlor near the station.. It would be….nice….a date…. And the first one.." she said, blushing hardly. Izumi could feel his cheeks heating up as well.

_Well it's not nice that your first genuine date would be on the girlfriend's request, after all._

"Kyoko," he said, sighing, "look, I am so sorry I did not get your point." He took one of her arms from his neck, tracing lightly until his hand meet hers in a tight hold as he brought them for a light kiss. "Would you go on a date with me on the ice cream parlor this Saturday at 10 am?"

She nodded weakly and snuggled into his embrace.

Such a _fancy_ ice cream to please his queen.

* * *

Izumi took his time leisurely, his Kyoko walking besides him cheerfully. Donning her tight jeans and a navy Sabrina tee with a heart locket and a small khaki-coloured sling bag, her figurine could not have been more perfect. She smiled her 1000-watts grin along the way; what could be more enjoyable? Her honey locks tied into a ponytail, swaying as she jumped—almost—merrily, hands in hands with her boyfriend. Izumi pondered on his own clothing on the first date. Surely now is one of the rare times they go out, especially seeing Kyoko in her outing fit. He hardly thought about what to wear, but now he has to admit that he did not give many thoughts. Does he look good with Kyoko now?

"Izumi, you're spacing out," she said casually, squeezing his hand. She has been all-too-familiar with him to know that he's thinking about something else.

He smiled weakly.

"I thought you are gorgeous," said Izumi non-chalantly, "and I was thinking whether my looks match your gorgeousness today."

"What? What are you? A girl going with a friend? C'mon Izumi, not that kind of thought" she said coldly, pinching his cheeks slowly and surely. Their steps have brought them close to the ice cream parlor, and as he protested and struggled on removing her deadly pinch, they were approached by two people.

"Hello, I'm from a fashion and lifestyle magazine! You both are such a cute couple! Can we take your photos?" said one of them, a woman in her twenties. Her companion readily aim his camera to the couple.

Izumi looked questioningly to Kyoko, while the woman, seemingly sensing their doubt, tried to offer them something a Hori Kyoko could not resist.

"You know, we can give you free voucher of this ice cream parlor for two as a token of gratitude, too"

It is super effective!

Kyoko dragged her boyfriend to follow their lead on doing several poses for the magazine. The boyfriend surrendered completely on utter defeat; he thought he would be marrying quite the right woman to handle his bank account later on.

And well, for the rest of the day, he did enjoy his _fancy ice cream_ with his _fancy queen_ without spending _several fancy bank notes_.

* * *

"Izumi, look! Our photos are really published!"

"EEEHH, Horiiii, how nice! Isn't it near the ice cream parlor?"

"WHATT? Izumi-kun….posing for magazine…." Said Tooru, somewhat shocked.

The other girls in the class busily gossiped about Izumi's _handsome_ looks and secretly has to admit that Kyoko makes a good match. Kyoko chatted with Yuki and Tooru, explaining their encounter and the rest of their experience that day. Izumi, sitting silently on the desk while awkwardly trying to ignore the girls' stare to him (he did not want the day to even be colder this autumn by her girlfriend's secret [-fully obvious] jealousy), looking at the full-page photo of them. Kyoko stood on the right side, leaning against his shoulder with fingers entwined with him, well, still with her 1000-watt smile on her lips. He looked at his pose that day; thin smile plastered, as he stood awkwardly, his tight navy jeans dangling with chains connected from his front pocket to the backside. He wore a tight black 2/3 sleeve with unbuttoned burgundy vest. He wore his favorite silver cross earrings and some silvery button earrings.

"Well you look nice, Izumi-kun", said Tooru, approaching his desk, "though I still like the sailor suit best."

Izumi sighed.

"Yeah, it turns _fancy_ anyway…"

He started to like that word for whatever good lucks lie within it.


End file.
